Baby Doll
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Levi, y Gajeel tiene un regalo muy especial para su novia. Sin embargo, la aparición de un viejo compañero de la chica provocará muchos malentendidos. One!Shot.


_¡Yey~! Aquí mi fic número 30. Dios, parece mentira, y aun tengo mil proyectos por publicar (y otros tantos por terminar, fuck...). En fin, la dinámica de este fic era que las lectoras me decían 3 palabritas y yo las juntaba todas y creaba una historia. Hubo, pocas que participaran, pero como siempre mi querida esquimal Sialuk (también conocida como Henta-Hime) me dio las perversas palabras que maquinarían este fic (junto con las de mi amorosísima coruñesa, mi bruxiña(L). Nada más, espero que os guste, no es gran cosa pero bueno, así salió xD_

_**Henta-Hime:** Babydoll, album, camara._

_**Bruxi:** Libro, discoteca, hospital._

_¡A leer! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>BABY DOLL<strong>

**·**

Cuando Gajeel llegó ese día a casa y entró en la habitación, no le extrañó encontrarse a la chica de pelo azul sentada en el suelo con un montón de **libros** a su alrededor. La observó fijamente unos segundos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. La chica parecía contenta, con una sonrisa decorando sus labios e incluso de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una risilla que para el moreno eran el sonido más dulce. No el más placentero, esos eran _otros_ sonidos de la enana. Vio como se llevaba un dedo a la boca y pasaba su lengua por la yema, apenas un instante, antes de llevar de nuevo la mano al libro y pasar una página. _Oh mierda_, se había puesto cachondo solo por eso.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su espalda, las piernas a ambos lados de ella, sus fuertes brazos rodeando la cintura pequeña de ella y su boca marcando un reguero de besos por el cuello de piel blanca y suave. Volvió a escuchar una de las risas de la chica, antes de que esta levantara su mano izquierda para acariciar la cara del chico y enredar sus dedos en su melena negra y brillante.

— Bienvenido a casa, yo también me alegro de verte — le dice Levi a modo de broma.

— ¿Qué lees? — pregunta Gajeel todavía con sus labios recorriendo su cuello.

— No estaba leyendo, sólo son unos **álbumes** de fotos de cuando era pequeña — le explica ella. Entonces finalmente desentierra la cara de su cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro que, efectivamente, los libros estaban llenos de fotos de una Levi en distintas etapas de crecimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa, cómo se acerca tu cumpleaños ya te pusiste nostálgica? — pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Bueno, a veces es bonito poder mirar las fotos y recordar esos tiempos.

Entonces el moreno se fija en el álbum que la chica sostenía entre sus manos todavía, donde aparecía ella sonriente con los dos idiotas de Jet y Droy —sorprendentemente delgado— a cada lado. Por el uniforme debían de ser de su época de bachillerato. Con una de las manos que rodeaban a la chica empezó a pasar las páginas soltando alguna risa de vez en cuando —especialmente por las pintas de los dos amigos de su novia, porque ella seguía prácticamente igual, seguro que ni siquiera había crecido un poquito—. Sin embargo cuando va pasando más páginas y caras desconocidas empiezan a aparecer, algo dentro de Gajeel empieza a retorcerse.

— ¿Qué demonios? — exclama pasando algunas páginas más con algo de brusquedad. — ¿Por qué coño solo sales con chicos en todas las malditas fotos? — pregunta molesto girando a la chica todavía entre sus brazos para tenerla cara a cara. Levi no puede evitar sonreír ante la reacción.

— En esa época no tenía muchas amigas, puesto que prefería leer libros de literatura clásica a las revistas, o quedarme en la biblioteca después de clase en vez de salir de compras o al karaoke, no le caía muy bien a las chicas, así que era algo así como la marginada de la clase — le explica con tranquilidad, como quien habla del tiempo. — Hasta que conocí a Lucy en la universidad no había tenido ni una sola amiga, estaba muy contenta. Por supuesto también me alegro de haber conocido a Erza, Jubia, y los demás. También te conocí a ti allí — le dijo sonriente, dándole un suave beso en el cuello, en la mejilla, y finalmente en los labios. La explicación no satisface ni un poquito al moreno, que vuelve a mirar el álbum como si fuera un objeto demoníaco.

— Ya, ¿y todos esos tíos entonces? — pregunta de nuevo.

— Bueno, era la mánager del equipo de béisbol así que es normal que me llevara bastante bien con los chicos — le explica con paciencia. Gajeel no solía ser celoso —seguramente porque iba bastante sobrado de autoestima— así que verlo preocupado por algo así aunque solo fuera por una vez era algo reconfortante y hasta divertido.

— Ya, claro — dijo todavía no muy convencido.

Levi sonrió al verlo tan enfurruñado. Le dio un beso suave en los labios que esta vez sí, el chico se encargó de profundizar y alargar todo lo que pudo, antes de que la chica se levantara y abandonara la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Gajeel volvió a fijar la mirada en el álbum, lo cogió del suelo y empezó a ojearlo. Como había dicho la chica, en la mayoría de fotos solo salía rodeada de adolescentes en uniforme deportivo, sin embargo hubo una fotografía que le llamó la atención especialmente. En ella se veía a la peli azul sonriente con dos chicos a ambos lados, uno rubio con el uniforme de béisbol del instituto que hacía el símbolo de vitoria a la cámara y uno moreno con el uniforme del instituto que mostraba una tímida sonrisa y miraba de reojo a la chica en vez de mirar a cámara. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de dejar el álbum en el suelo de nuevo y salir de la habitación, decidiendo que solo eran tontería y ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

El fin de semana siguiente, se celebró la fiesta de cumpleaños de Levi. Cenaron en el piso que la chica compartía con su novio y luego salieron a bailar a la **discoteca** de moda. Antes de salir de casa, cuando ya todos sus amigos de la universidad habían salido y solo quedaban ellos para cerrar la puerta, la peli azul se acercó a su novio.

— Gajeel — lo llamó, deteniéndolo justo antes de ir a reunirse con los demás. El chico ya sabía lo que le quería preguntar, y simplemente se giró a verla indiferente.

— ¿Si? — la chica hizo un mohín enfurruñado.

— ¿Y mi regalo? — vale, ella no solía ser materialista ni darle importancia a esas cosas, pero el moreno llevaba una semana hablándole de su maravilloso regalo y lo mucho que lo iban a disfrutar, y cuando al fin llegaba el día en cuestión recibía un regalo de todos menos de él. Gajeel se acercó a ella y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando se burlaba de ella y hacía ese mohín enfadado que al chico le resultaba tan jodidamente tierno.

— Te lo daré en casa cuando termine la fiesta, lo prometo — le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y entrar juntos en el ascensor.

Una vez en la discoteca bebieron, bailaron, charlaron, se hicieron bromas y se putearon entre los chicos mientras los demás se reían por el espectáculo que estaban dando —eran un grupo bastante grande y ruidoso, así que no pasaban precisamente desapercibidos—. Una hora después inevitablemente terminaron todos dispersos por el local. Levi no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cómo Natsu arrastraba a Lucy hasta la terraza cubierta donde en ese momento no había nadie; o como Gray que había ido a sentarse a los sofás de cuero negro terminó con una Jubia algo pasada de alcohol a horcajas sobre él y en actitud poco decorosa. Dio un trago a su copa y soltó una carcajada al ver como Cana y Laxus se retaban a ver cuántos chupitos de tequila aguantaban mientras Mirajane los animaba, aunque finalmente el rubio abandonó la competición para ir a detener a la decena de moscones que acosaban a la chica albina —no era que ella no se pudiera defender, pero con él a su lado mirándolos con ese aura asesina estos simplemente no se acercarían—. Cuando se giró en busca de Gajeel —que había ido al baño, lo cual en una discoteca podía significar tardar una hora antes de volver—, cuando vio a Evergreen arrastrando a Elfman fuera de la discoteca mientras lo sujetaba de la corbata, ella pasada de copas y él terriblemente avergonzado —a juzgar por sus marcas en el cuello, seguro que venían de dar un espectáculo en la pista de baile—.

Soltó otra carcajada mientras se aventuró a atravesar la pista para ir en busca de su novio, o de otras copa de vodka con limón, lo que encontrara antes en medio de esa marabunta de gente. No había rastro de Erza, Jeral, Jet, Droy, y los demás, así que supuso que estarían en el segundo piso del local. Zigzagueó entre cientos de personas mientras la música retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos, aunque en medio de su estado de 'felicidad' etílica apenas la oía como algo lejano pero nítido. Sorteó borrachos, rodeó a parejas que se magreaban en medio de la pista y fue cruzando entre las personas con una agilidad extra debido a su pequeño cuerpo. Escuchó tras ella a Gajeel gritando su nombre y se giró con demasiada efusividad, chocando contra un cuerpo y cayendo de culo en el suelo entre toda esa aglomeración. Cuando alzó los ojos lo primero que vio fue una mano pálida que ofrecía su ayuda ante ella.

Tomó la mano sin dudarlo, sin embargo al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que a esa mano no le seguía un brazo musculado y lleno de tatuajes sino más bien delgado, ni un cuello fuerte y una melena a la altura del pecho sino un pelo negro a la altura de la barbilla, que enmarcaba un rostro pálido y de facciones finas en vez de uno duro, de rasgos angulosos y piel tostada lleno de piercings. Alzó sus su mirada a sus ojos rojos, aunque de un todo más oscuro y menos brillante que los de Gajeel.

— ¡Enana! — escuchó exclamar a su novio que aparecía detrás del chico con expresión preocupada, mientras ella seguía con su mano envuelta por la de ese desconocido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Levi-san? — le preguntó el chico con una leve sonrisa. Entonces, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

— ¡Rouge! — exclamó la chica emocionada mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo que, de haber estado en otro lugar y en otra situación, no habría sido tan exageradamente afectuoso. — ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí, no te habías ido a estudiar fuera? — preguntó en medio del efusivo reencuentro, arrastrando al chico fuera de la pista hasta los sillones donde se sentaron a charlar sobre lo que cada uno había hecho desde el instituto. Gajeel los siguió con el ceño fruncido hasta sentarse junto a la chica —reconociendo al chico como el adolescente que salía en la foto del álbum escolar de su novia mirando a la chica con adoración—.

— Terminé mi carrera y regresé el año pasado a Japón — empezó a explicar él. Hablaron de su experiencia en el extranjero, de las carreras de cada uno, de los viejos amigos con los que se habían encontrado en ocasiones puntuales y demás. Las copas iban bajando —especialmente las de Gajeel, que ya no sabía cuántos cubatas llevaba— y la conversación se alargó por casi una hora. — Sting ahora mismo está optando a uno de los puestos de pitcher en los _Yokohama Stars_*, le ha costado trabajo pero tiene talento así que cuando se metió al equipo de béisbol de la universidad estaba claro que tarde o temprano pondrían sus ojos en él.

— ¿En serio? ¡Impresionante! — entonces la chica se giró hacia su novio sin notar el estado de ánimo de este. — Sting era el miembro estrella de nuestro equipo de béisbol, era de mis mejores amigos junto con Rogue y a menudo estábamos los tres juntos, aunque Rogue no estaba en el equipo — dijo contenta. El moreno puso su mejor cara de _'a mí qué coño me importa'_, que pasó desapercibida por el estado de la chica.

— El deporte nunca fue mi fuerte — dijo el moreno con una suave sonrisa.

— Pero siempre estudiábamos juntos en la biblioteca, ¡eras muy inteligente! Gracias a eso pudiste irte a estudiar fuera, siempre fue tu sueño.

— Pero tú seguías siendo la más inteligente de la clase Levi-san, e incluso a veces me ayudabas con las asignaturas de letras, de verdad eras increíble para esos temas — le dice sonrojándose levemente, y Gajeel no sabe si eso es por el alcohol, porque es tímido, o porque está tratando de ligar con su chica, pero la verdad es que no le importa una mierda.

— Por cómo hablas parece que la considerabas más que una amiga — le espeta de mala gana, como conteniendo una ira que está a punto de estallar.

— Bueno, fue mi mejor amiga en el instituto, y la admiraba mucho, tanto con los estudios, como con el equipo, como con sus amigos siempre trataba de ayudar y daba su mejor esfuerzo — explicó con los ojos fijos en ella de manera que el moreno consideraba demasiado intensa.

— ¿Admirar? Más bien parece que _estabas_ enamorado de ella — recriminó con malhumorado sarcasmo, intentando intimidar al chico con su voz fuerte, su tono hostil y una mueca de molestia. Pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

— ¡Gajeel! ¿Cómo puedes decir…? — empezó a regañarle la chica por su mal carácter con su amigo.

— Bueno, supongo que en esa época sí que estaba enamorado de ella — dijo calmado y con expresión tranquila.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Levi, pensando que quizás la borrachera le hacía escuchar cosas que no eran. El moreno lo observaba paralizado en un gesto de sorpresa.

— Es cierto, me gustabas pero nunca me atreví a confesarme. Eras tan alegre, tan buena, tan deslumbrante, que yo me sentía más mezquino, más ruin, un ser ahogado en las sombras incapaz de enfrentar el brillo cegador en tus ojos, en tus sonrisas, en cada gesto amable que tenías conmigo — le confesó sin titubear, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. — Ese abismo entre los dos me hacía sentir inferior, una persona como yo no merecía ser amado por alguien como tú, pero era también esa diferencia la que hacía que cada día mis sentimientos por ti crecieran más y más — sujetó la pequeña mano de Levi entre las suyas, y entonces Gajeel supo que ya había tenido suficiente, a la mierda los modales.

— Por supuesto eso fue hace años y…

No terminó de hablar porque el moreno se levantó de pronto sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y asestándole un puñetazo en plena cara, derrumbándolo al instante. Levi soltó un grito de sorpresa, preocupada por su amigo y trató de detener al moreno, pero este ya se tiraba encima del que estaba en el suelo para asestarle varios puñetazos. Rogue consiguió girar sobre sí mismo posicionándose encima de su contrincante, y la gente alrededor se posicionó en círculo dejando a los dos en medio mientras coreaban animando la pelea forzando sus voces por encima de la música estridente. Levi los miró nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, y entonces decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar ayuda, ya que ella no conseguiría nada por sí misma y la gente no parecía dispuesta a ayudarla.

Gajeel no sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado a llegado a eso, la gente podría pensar que era una persona violenta debido a su aspecto, pero realmente era de los que prefería evitar un conflicto si con eso se ahorraba problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. Sobre todo desde que entró a la universidad y empezó a salir con Levi, evitaba meterse en peleas porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba. Entonces, ¿por qué le había cabreado hasta tal punto la aparición de ese idiota? No lo sabía, pero antes de darse cuenta estaban intercambiando puñetazos con fiereza, golpeándose en el estómago hasta perder el aliento y abriendo brechas en los labios y cejas. Entonces siente una fuerza que lo aleja de su contrincante y lo levanta del suelo, tarda tiempo en reaccionar y entre la confusión ve a Levi mirarlo preocupada, con cara de decepción. Mierda, justo tenía que pelearse el día de su cumpleaños.

Antes de darse cuenta está sentado en la camilla de un **hospital**, con dos puntos en el pómulo y un labio roto. La peli azul está sentada en la camilla frente a él, aunque esta no le ha dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de la discoteca.

— Oi, enana — la llama. Ella se gira a mirarlo pero no dice nada. Extiende su mano hacia ella llamándola y ella lo mira interrogante. — Ven — le dice palmeando su pierna. Entonces la chica lo mira con el ceño fruncido, la frente arrugada y las cejas casi tocándose en una expresión cabreada que a él no deja de parecerle condenadamente adorable, a pesar de que sabe que esta vez está enfadada con él de verdad. — Vamos, estoy herido, podrías tener algo de consideración con el enfermo — le dice con sorna.

— ¡¿Consideración?! — exclama ella enfadada, ¿cómo puede tener un novio tan caradura? Lo mira iracunda y entonces él relaja su expresión en una sonrisa cansada, esa que lo muestra tan inusitadamente vulnerable que consigue desarmar todas las barreras que la chica consigue levantar con sus enfados.

— Venga, de verdad que estoy molido — entonces ella suspira y se acerca a él, deja que le rodee la cintura y la atrape entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aliento caliente en su cuello. Quizás es tan caradura porque ella siempre termina cediendo ante él. Porque sabe que no es el tipo de persona que se pelea sin razón, y que lo ha hecho por ella, porque la quiere y a veces hasta el increíble Gajeel puede sentirse inseguro. Nunca jamás iba a desear ver a su novio celoso, era demasiado temperamental. Lo envuelve con sus brazos, pegando su mejilla a la del chico y aspirando su aroma con los ojos cerrados. Entonces escuchan un golpe en la puerta y un carraspeo.

— ¿Qué tal? — pregunta Rogue con una sonrisa leve, ya que no puede mover mucho el labio roto sin sentir dolor. También le han dado cuatro puntos en una ceja y tres puntos en el pómulo, parece bastante machacado. El moreno lo mira con una ceja levantada, pero entiende que no puede seguir cabreado por nada.

— Bueno, he estado mejor — contesta afianzando su abrazo alrededor de la chica.

— Seguro — dice con una risa. — He venido a disculparme.

— ¿Qué? — exclama entonces la peli azul. — No tienes nada de que disculparte, en tal caso nosotros deberíamos disculparnos. Gajeel —dice mirándolo con insistencia y ordena—, discúlpate.

— No, también fue mi culpa, no debí haber dicho esas cosas cuando era obvio que estabais saliendo, lo siento — entonces Gajeel suspira sintiendo que realmente se ha pasado un poco, aunque el tipo en cuestión sigue sin caerle muy bien, no se fía del todo. Aun así tiene que admitir su parte de culpa.

— No, fue culpa mía, tú estabas hablando del pasado y yo me lo tomé como algo personal, lo siento.

— ¡Rogue-san! — exclamó una chica de pelo rubio ceniza casi blanco muy corto, apareciendo tras el chico.

— ¿Yukino? ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica se acerca a él preocupada y lleva sus manos a su cara.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, me llamaste y solo me dijiste que estabas aquí, no sabía que te había pasado — pasa sus dedos con delicadeza por las heridas del chico con rostro preocupado y el chico no puede evitar un leve sonrojo. Entonces es el turno de Gajeel para carraspear, haciendo que la pareja se aparte rápidamente ambos totalmente sonrojados. A Levi casi se le escapa una risa y el moreno se siente cada vez más estúpido.

— Me marcho ya — se despide entonces Rogue. — Siento el malentendido y me alegro mucho de verte a pesar de todo.

— Igualmente, la próxima vez tenemos que quedar con Sting también — propone ella mientras se despiden con un gesto de la mano. Entonces el chico suelta un largo suspiro.

Finalmente los dejan marcharse sin más problemas y ambos llegan a su casa exhaustos. Gajeel se deja caer sobre el colchón mientras Levi se quita los tacones y se prepara para dormir.

— Qué demonios, ¿tenía novia? Soy un idiota — se lamenta llevándose una mano a la frente, cansado. Levi ríe por lo bajo al verlo y se acerca a abrazarlo.

— Bueno, eso no podías saberlo. Que no te sirva de excusa para repetir algo como esto, pero me ha gustado que te pelearas por mí — le confiesa con una sonrisa traviesa. — Ha sido algo sexy.

— Oh, ¿sí? — la atrapa entre sus brazos mientras sonríe con malicia y empieza a besarle el cuello.

— Gajeel, tus heridas, dijiste que estabas cansado — replica dejando escapar un gemido involuntario. El chico sube sus besos hasta atrapar sus labios mientras con sus manos grandes recorre el cuerpo menudo de ella enloqueciéndola poco a poco, sintiendo sus defensas caer.

— Aun no te he dado mi regalo — susurra contra sus labios, rozándolos, sus alientos mezclándose. Entonces se aparta y saca una bolsa del armario que le acerca a la chica. Vete al baño y ábrela, te espero aquí — la empuja con suavidad hacia el baño que tienen en la habitación y ella termina entrando todavía desconfiada. Minutos después sale totalmente sonrojada, y más al ver que su novio la espera sentado en la cama, ya sin camiseta y con una **cámara **de vídeo que no ha visto nunca enfocándola.

— Joder, te queda mejor de lo que imaginaba — masculla, y ya no sonríe, no es capaz.

Levi había salido con el pelo revuelto, sin su cinta característica, y sin la ropa que había llevado esa noche. En su lugar llevaba unas medias blancas traslúcidas hasta la mitad del muslo, terminando en una tira de encaje blanco con una cinta en rosa pálido y un liguero enganchado en estas y que se ajustaba a la altura de su cintura, dejando a la vista un pequeño tanga rosa pálido de encaje transparente y con un lacito blanco en el borde. Finalmente, un sujetador sencillo en rosa pálido escondía los pequeños pechos, con la parte de atrás totalmente transparente. Eso era más de lo que Gajeel podía soportar. Dejó la cámara a un lado y se acercó a la chica, arrodillándose frente a ella observándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica no podía evitar sonrojarse, en sus veintitrés años de vida nunca había llevado algo así.

Entonces, sintió unas manos subiendo por sus piernas y un mordisco en una de sus caderas que la hicieron jadear.

— ¿Gajeel? — preguntó con voz temblorosa por la excitación mientras este la cargaba en brazos y rápidamente la dejaba sobre la cama. — Cuidado con la cámara, ¿de quién es? — pregunta con cuidado de no aplastar el aparato.

— Tuya, es tu segundo regalo — se levanta para dejar la cámara sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama, todavía con el piloto rojo encendido.

Volvió a la cama besando con fuerza a la peli azul, que tras unos minutos se separa para recuperar el aliento, volviendo a gemir de placer un instante después sintiendo una mano subir por la parte interna de su muslos y otra que le baja el sujetador con ansiedad, notando una boca húmeda que atrapa uno de sus pezones ya erectos. Entonces Gajeel se separa unos instantes para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, y ella simplemente, deja de pensar.

Cincuenta minutos y mucho ejercicio corporal después, Levi descansa sobre el pecho de Gajeel, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de él, ambos cubiertos con la sábana. El chico mantiene sus ojos cerrados, con rostro pacifico. Entonces se fija por primera vez en la luz roja sobre la cómoda.

— Gajeel, ¿dejaste la cámara encendida?

El chico suspira y abre un ojo, mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar luego mirándolo — contesta malicioso, para inmediatamente volver a atacarla con un beso apasionado.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, ese no fue el único regalo de su novio. Dos semanas más tarde, y después de pasar diez días maravillosos en París, ambos estaban de vuelta en casa, con sus clases, sus trabajos, y el estrés post-vacacional.<p>

— Enana, ¿dónde has dejado la cámara de vídeo? — pregunta el chico rebuscando entre los cajones y los armarios.

— Se la presté a Lu-chan, los chicos la necesitaban para no sé qué trabajo — explica desde el sofá. Entonces se gira y ve a un Gajeel llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto que no le da buenas vibraciones. — ¿Qué pasa?

— La tarjeta de memoria, no la había vaciado — masculla entre maldiciones. Entonces, Levi por fin entiende lo que su novio, que ya salía corriendo en dirección a la salida, le quería decir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>— <em>Ah… Gajeel… ¡Ah~!<em>

Los gemidos no dejaban de salir de los altavoces del ordenador mientras Gray miraba la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos, y totalmente sonrojado. Detrás, Natsu soltaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas igual de sorprendido, Lucy trataba de apagar el monitor totalmente de los nervios sin éxito, y Erza se había pegado a la pared del fondo con las manos en los ojos totalmente sonrojada y en shock, pero dejando una ranura entre los dedos para no perder detalle.

— _¡AH~! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Yokohama BayStars:<strong> es bastante obvio, pero bueno, es el equipo de béisbol de la ciudad de Yokohama, y según tengo entendido uno de los mejores equipos, creo. El pitcher es el lanzador, aunque nuevamente, creo que ya se sabe xD_

_¡Oh yeah! Gajeel dale duro(?) Ok ya xD Espero que os haya gustado, no va revisado así que puede haber verdaderos dedazos, lo siento por eso, intentaré editar en cuanto tenga tiempo o irle llorando a mi beta. En breves estaré publicando un nuevo One!Shot Gale, actualizando Lija y Terciopelo, y subiendo otros proyectitos de Inuyasha y Naruto, así que... ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_PD: me he dado cuenta al releerlo una vez publicado de que no nombro la palabra Babydoll en ningún momento, pero bueno, yo creo que no es necesario decirlo exactamente, ya se nota que está bien integrado en el fic ahahaha._

_¡Nos leemos! :)_


End file.
